high_school_life_of_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokuro Shion
Rokuro Shion was a character in High School Life of Hell. He held the title of Super High School Level Toy Maker. He began to take apart his toys and make new ones from a young age, eventually earning him his title. Appearance Rokuro is a short, petite young man who usually wears a brown sweater vest. He also wears a shoulder-length sleeved white dress shirt under it, along with a pair of white work gloves. He also wears a pair of gold and black goggles on his head, along with a black choker-like necklace with a gold pendant attached and brown shorts and shoes. He has messy, light blond hair and ice blue eyes. Rokuro is almost always smiling, and he has the face of a child. Personality Rokuro is a very childish, innocent, and imaginative young boy. He acts very young for his age, and often is always smiling and positive. These childish mannerisms of his also make him appear rather naïve and clueless about many things, which is also backed by his natural curiosity for all topics and subjects. He likes to find out new things and discover how things work, and is actually rather intelligent despite his child-like looks and personality. He knows a wide range of things and is rather skilled with both mechanical and technological things, and often makes random gadgets or objects out of spare things he finds around. He also makes friends rather quickly, and enjoys laughing and having fun with said friends. He can, though, be easy to upset; despite his usually bright and cheerful attitude. If one of his friends were to get hurt of someone were to upset him, he would be easy to make cry or tremble in fear out of intimidation. Therefore, he is also very easily intimidated and often timid around those who he finds intimidating. However, he does not really ever judge a person based on their looks, and more on their personality, or how they really are deep down. This also spawns from his childish ways. He also loves cute things and finds toys of all sorts great, as well. He also once stated that he really loved board games. He also has a habit of giving other cutesy nicknames, and adding -chan to their names, regardless of their gender or relation to him. History Pre-Imprisonment Rokuro grew up in a healthy household alongside two elder siblings. He lived an average childhood, despite the fact that he was home-schooled for the majority of this time. Due to being home most of his childhood, he usually entertained himself with his many toys. He began to poke and prod at them over time, fascinated by the way some of them were made or put together. He began to take them apart, before putting them back together. Eventually, he grew bored of even this and began to make his own creations from various parts of the many toys. His creations were exposed to the world when he began to attend public school in time for his junior high years. Many of the students thought they were marvelous, and some even commissioned him to make them custom toys. From there, he was offered a spot at a famous toy company, where his designs allowed him to climb to an important role at a very early age. He was invited to attend Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 15, and he readily accepted due to having heard of its prestige within the world of education. He entered Heaven's Summit at the age of 15. High School Life of Hell Rokuro was frightened by the idea of someone killing another, but had faith in the others not to do such a thing. He became fast friends with the others, his innocent and childish nature making him very friendly and trustworthy. His most mentionable friend would be Anastasia, whom he talked out of being afraid of their situation and helped make friends with the others. He cried when Daichi died, before sobbing even harder out of fear when Anastasia fainted because he thought she had died as well. He didn't help out in the investigation, too afraid to really look around. The same went for the trial, his fear of heights not allowing him to speak up much. He cried when Neil was executed as well, actually seeing someone die before him traumatizing the boy. He was immensely bothered by the butler's death, but overcame it in favor of bonding with the others at the pool party. He had a lot of fun, and became closer with everyone; hopeful that no one else would die. However, when he stumbled upon Nobu and Shiori's bodies, he became more than upset, stating he 'couldn't take it anymore'. He fled the scene, running to his room. Anastasia came to comfort him, but he still refused to budge even when investigation ended. Because of his not wanting to attend the trial, Monokuma appeared, trying to drag him there himself. When he was unsuccessful, the bear stated that the toy maker was breaking one of the rules of the school. He jumped at the small boy, being caught before starting to beep; exploding in a blast of fire in the boy's arms and engulfing his room in flames, killing Rokuro. Relationships Anastasia Pasternack From the very beginning of their imprisonment, Rokuro was close to Anastasia. He befriended her early on, and they were inseparable. They laughed, made jokes, and the toy maker made sure to do all he could to keep Anastasia happy and not scared of their situation. Even when he was upset himself, he tried to keep himself calm, while also helping her out. Rokuro was nice to everyone trapped with him, but Anastasia was his closest friend during this time. When he died, she sobbed, and is still not over it, and probably never will be. She thought of him as her younger brother, his similarities between her two younger twin siblings captivating her. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male